Prior art vacuum cleaners as disclosed in e.g. WO 2005/074778 may be arranged with a flexible hose or bellow between an inlet and outlet of a vacuum cleaner nozzle and a suction tube for transporting particles picked up by a nozzle intake from a surface to be cleaned, such as threads, lint, human or animal hairs or other debris, via a suction hose to a bag or cyclone arrangement located in a main body of the vacuum cleaner for housing the debris. When air is drawn with high velocity through the nozzle and suction tube/hose, turbulence may result in an increased noise level of the vacuum cleaner.